Revenge
by lovefromitaly
Summary: Morris Delancey is angry that the newsies have bested him once again, most of all he's angry with Jack Kelly. So, Morris decides if Jack can outfight him and outsmart him, why not hit him where it hurts? His heart. Please read! This story has such great potential.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine smiled softly as she gazed at her typewriter. It was early in the morning, before her father would be awake. The strike had just ended. Her father had softened, and given in to Jack's demands, as well as her own. The newsies had won, and it was all thanks to Jack. Katherine's stomach was filled with butterflies as she thought of the cocky, yet charming newsboy. His perseverance and leadership had led the newsies of New York to victory. Katherine once scoffed at the thought that Jack would ever romance her. But, times have changed. And Katherine couldn't be happier.

Morris Delancey leaned against a cinderblock wall in the shadows of an alleyway. The strike had just been settled, but Morris wasn't satisfied. He didn't understand how Pulitzer could just give in to the newsies scum and their leader, Jack Kelly. Morris rolled his eyes- he despised Jack Kelly. Every newsie feared Morris, and his brother Oscar. The brothers relished the young newsies' fear. But their fear evaporated whenever their precious leader, Jack, was around. Jack was the only newsie that ever bested the Delancey brothers. Morris wanted to crush Jack Kelly. But, Morris wasn't totally stupid. He knew Jack could outsmart him, or even beat him in a fist fight on a good day. So Morris decided it would be better to strike Jack in the heart, and he knew just the way to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine rose from her seat at her typewriter, and decided it was time to walk over to the Boys' Lodge house where the newsies lived. She wondered if any of them had even slept since they won the strike. They were all so excited; she couldn't blame them for their probable lack of sleep. She found herself with nervous jitters as she thought of Jack. No one she'd ever met made her feel like he did.

As Katherine slipped on her coat and descended down the stairs of her father's luxurious home, she contemplated what life would be like now that she was with Jack, and her father had ended the strike. What was her future with Jack? As the early morning sun showered her face with light as she stepped outside, she felt eternally optimistic.

As she walked towards the residence of the newsies, she thought she heard someone's footsteps behind her. Curiously, she turned around and saw that no one was there. She turned back around while taking out her pad of paper, and a pen, and began to scribble some thoughts down. After all, now that the newsies strike was over, she needed a new muse. She passed the gates of The World and glanced at the stand where the newsies receive their papers-the place where the strike had all started. It was odd; normally the Delancey brothers and Mr. Wiesel were at their post already. Despite working for her father, they were a dodgy trio. She wondered what her father saw in those three, but she supposed they were mainly for brawn and seldom used for their brains. She had almost reached the home of the newsies when she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her.

"Whatcha up to, dollface?"

She turned around, and was greeted by the menacing sight of Morris Delancey.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine had seen Morris Delancey many times. Had she not known of his malicious nature, she might even call him handsome. The Delancey's didn't have much money, but despite this, Morris was smartly dressed in pinstriped pants, suspenders, and a hat. He was tall, much taller then Jack, and even more so than Katherine. He had blonde hair, and light eyes. But despite his charming appearance, Katherine knew there was something dangerous about him. He was vicious, and he couldn't be happy with her father's decision. Everyone knew that Jack and the Delancey brothers didn't get along, so Katherine assumed the Delancey brothers probably didn't like her either.

Katherine cleared her throat, and in her most professional voice she said, "How can I help you Mr. Delancey?"

Morris scoffed and looked at Katherine with a smirk.

"So proper. Those fancy schools ya father sent ya to must have done ya some good."

Katherine looked at Morris with a wary eye. With an aggravated sigh, she said, "Look, Mr. Delancey if there is nothing I can help you with this morning, then I'll be going."

Suddenly Morris straightened up, and with a slight sneer said, "Actually, there is something that ya can do for me. If ya don't mind my _humble _query."

Katherine in an annoyed tone said, "Oh look, it has a vocabulary. Maybe now you can do something more rewarding than picking on innocent children."

At this Morris became irritated and growled, "Listen, toots', you'se had betta watch it. I don't see Jack around anywhere, so I'd be careful with whatcha say if I was ya. Jack won't always be around to protect you, will he?" As he said this, he backed Katherine into a corner until he had her pressed against the hard cinderblock.

Katherine gathered up some courage and said, "I think I can handle myself. And if I were you, I'd remember who my boss was and how food ended up on my plate."

Morris snarled, "That don't matter anymore because ya father gave into ya stupid Jack Kelly. Listen to me and remember that Jack won't always be around to save the day. I'm gonna make sure of it."

And with that last threat, Morris suddenly pulled away and slipped into the alcove behind the newsies lodge house.


End file.
